


Sleepover

by Ritzykun



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, late night party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: A drunk Kotetsu shows up at Barnaby's place to spend the night.Soon after eating dinner, the two find themselves in Barnaby's bedroom...[written with Katie]





	Sleepover

Kotetsu arrived at Barnaby's home promptly at 7:00, when the sun was just beginning to set over Sturnbild's lovely skyline. His car was parked right outside the door as he walked up the steps, knocking on the door. "Bunny, you home?!" The old man held a large knapsack in hand, filled with sleepover items and some drinks, Bunny wasn't able to hold his liquor but Tiger still brought several bottles for himself, tucked away under fresh boxer shorts lined with hearts from Kaede especially for this trip.

The brunette checked his watch and grumbled. The young blond had told him 7:00 on the dot and he should've answered the door! Maybe he had thought Kotetsu would be late, like he was for just about everything, so the HERO sat down on the porch steps, sighing to himself.

Barnaby had thought the old man would be late, so he'd decided to take a shower at exactly 6:30 and took his time with getting himself groomed. The man exited the shower right as Kotetsu knocked on the door. He chuckled with a knowing smile as he placed the towel around his waist and headed for the door.

"I hadn't expected you to be here so soon, old man," he said, his hair still dripping wet as he looked down at the bearded male. "Come on in, make yourself at home. Not too much though." He walked away as though he knew Kotetsu would follow him into the apartment like a stray dog.

After checking a third time his small car was locked, Kotetsu heard Barnaby open the door, in a towel, welcoming him inside. "Bunny! Finally, you answer!" He trotted inside behind the younger HERO trying to resist the urge to cuddle his Bunny in a towel, he looked so cute~

...

"Now that's mean Bunny!" It's not every day the two spent time together like this, so Kotetsu had set his car clock slow to be there on time. He moved to the lavish living room, plopping on the couch, slinging his bad beside him, careful not to break the bottles inside.

"He watched Bunny go into the bathroom to finish getting dressed and got up. He carefully moved to the open door and saw the young HERO just finishing putting his boxers on and his shirt, sneaking up and hugging him. "You look cute without your pants…." Now the drunk side of Tiger was emerging, he was a bit tipsy from taking a few shots of alcohol on the way to his friend's but he was good at hiding it, until now. Still aware enough to know what he was doing, he kept hugging the blond around the waist, snuggling into his neck, his hat dropping to the floor in the process.

"It's not mean, it's common sense. If you know someone's going to arrive late then what's the point of rushing?" Barnaby always made sure he used his time wisely, even when he was expecting guests at his apartment. The younger HERO wandered off to get himself dressed. He chose his usual attire: a dark colored t-shirt with simple jeans and, of course, his golden necklace.

He was in the process of putting his pants on when he felt the coolness of Kotetsu's hands snaking around his waist and resting on his torso. "I look the same as I always do, whether or not I have my pants on," he said. "Are you done here? I'd like to continue getting dressed, old man."

"Now now Bunny, calm down~ Just stayyyyyy in what you have on, I like it." He laughed a little, pulling a struggling Barnaby out of the bathroom and to the big couch where his bag still lay on the cushion. Tiger was really starting to feel the effects of his small drink consumption early, which was odd. It shouldn't have affected him until much later, but it was happening now.

He pulled Bunny to the couch, setting him down and taking a seat next to him, looking at the younger HERO with slightly glassy eyes, a dorky grin on his face. "How'd you like for me to be wearing what you are? We can be even~" And Kotetsu began to strip his clothes. He got as far as removing his tie, vest, and dress shirt before the other moved away.

...

"Wait, hold on a–" Before he could even finish, he was dragged from his room to face the panorama window with the view of the city's nightlife. He sighed as his back hit the couch, the bottles of liquor becoming jostled a bit. "How much booze did you bring here?" As Barnaby was forced to lean close to his partner, getting a strong whiff of whatever it was that the older male had been drinking, his eyes grew wide and he coughed a bit. He leaned back and away from the older man. When he began to notice Kotetsu's 'striptease' his face went bright red. He could only look on in horror as the man's tie and other clothing fell to his hardwood floor.

"Not much….enough for me and you can have a bit if ya want." Kotetsu finally got to removing his tank top he wore beneath his green shirt, lifting his arms and exposing his chest, and shoulder, still wrapped in bandages, as the wounds there had never fully healed so that was his only protection.

"Bunny…do you wanna help me here?" He gestured to his pants he still wore, wanting his partner to be nice and help remove them. He grinned larger seeing Barnaby's red face, laughing. "Don't be shy, come on~" There, the alcohol he had drunk coming to Barnaby's was fully inside his system now as he crawled forward, touching noses and creeping over his partner in crime fighting.

"You're still wearing those bandages?" he asked with an annoyed sigh. "Honestly can't the hospital do anything for you other than make you worry?" Barnaby gingerly moved the bags off of the couch, watching with an embarrassed pink tint on his cheeks. "I… I could never even begin to do any of this." He shook his head, but apparently, Kotetsu didn't listen to body language, for now, he hovered over the blond.

"You never did listen to the voice of reason, did you?"

"Come on, I like them….I have security and I don't feel like showing off the scars…." He trailed off mumbling, still nose-to-nose with Barnaby, and a grin took over his features again.

"Reason's boring….Come on and just act with me Bunny~" He giggled and hiccuped from his slight intoxication. Maybe his shots had been spiked from the bar, that's where he had gotten them, just before driving to Bunny's. He was now hugging the other, his knees pressing against the blond's crotch, having moved his legs up without the other's notice.

"I'm not going to act anything," he said. "You're obviously drunk, and I don't want to get into anything while you're inebriated." That was one of Barnaby's rules: never sleep with anyone while they're drunk. It could lead to teary phone calls, or worse, the police. And being the model HERO he was, that was the last thing Mr. Barnaby Brooks Jr. needed.

"Just get up, old man, and take a breather before you start planning anything else." He bit his own lip in a defense to not cause him to cry out in pain… or any other sorts of noises for that matter.

...

Ouch, he was using his words. And that really stung Kotetsu, even drunk he had feelings. The drunk brunette moved off Barnaby in a huff, moving to the other end of the couch, curling in a ball, acting like he was hurt. And he was, he thought of crying, he felt like it, but the blond wouldn't react to it, they knew each other too well.

Kotetsu remained quiet at his end of the couch, his eyes staring at the arm, his body shivering, and he kicked off his shoes. "…"

And now he was going to pout. For a widowing father he didn't seem all that rough and tumble; he seemed like a child at times. A child that Barnaby always needed to take care of. He sighed. "Great, now I'm the one at fault," he mumbled and stood up. "Are you hungry?" He didn't want a weepy tiger on his hands all night, so he figured he'd better right the situation ASAP.

The blond rolled his eyes when he received no answer, and retreated to his usual chair for the night, clutching the robotic childhood toy in his hand as he turned his head to face the twilight sky.

The old HERO heard Bunny say something about food, and his stomach growled a bit. He was kind of hungry but didn't feel like eating, he wanted 'quality time' with Bunny. Apparently, he was unable to get it while drunk.

Checking his watch he saw that it was only 7:45 p.m way too early for them to be sleeping, though he figured Barnaby probably went to bed early. Looking over at his partner he saw the blond playing with something. Ah that toy from his family. Kotetsu himself had something sentimental like that, his daughter, Kaede. So he had an idea of what Bunny felt, but not completely.

Picking up the bag Bunny had moved off the couch, he carefully felt through the clothing for a bottle of wine. Grabbing the neck, he took it out, staring at it. He actually contemplated drinking some, but then Bunny's words flashed in his head.

[ "You're obviously drunk, and I don't want to get into anything while you're inebriated." ]

That meant if he wanted to do anything, anything with his friend, he'd have to work through what he already had in his system. The thought didn't amuse Kotetsu very much but he wanted his partner, his touch, and he wanted it tonight.

...

He heard the rustling of the plastic bag behind him but paid no attention to it. Kotetsu was probably going to start whining about something soon, probably related to whatever bottle of alcohol he had in his grasp, and he didn't want to deal with it. He sighed and removed his glasses from his face, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was a bit tired and yes, he did usually go to bed early, but with his friend here he couldn't resume his normal routine. His stomach growled as well. The younger man placed his glasses back on his face and headed into the kitchen. Might as well use the peace and quiet to get some cooking done.

Kotetsu saw Bunny head off somewhere and was interested as to where. Placing two bottles of wine down, he stood and followed. Upon finding him, the brunette and also found the kitchen, and his stomach growled louder than before, making Kotetsu stammer at his blond friend. "I guess I am a bit hungry.."

Knew Bunny couldn't really cook well but he decided to let him do so, he was the host after all. Rooting through the fridge Kotetsu found some cherries, popping a few in his mouth and discarding the pits in the garbage. He stood against the entrance wall to the room, watching the blond gather pots and ingredients, intending to cook, what he didn't know. "Whatcha makin' Bunny?" He was curious to know what his friend would cook, and hoped the other wouldn't snap at him.

Barnaby had to laugh to himself as he heard the pattering of Kotetsu's feet across his floor. He paid no mind to him though, gathering the items for what seemed to be a familiar dish to the man who had barged into his home filled to the brim with booze. As the other person entered the kitchen and began rooting around in his fridge, he looked over as he heard the question. He watched as the tiger placed the cherries in his mouth; he looked like an expert with his tongue–woah, wait, what was he thinking of?!

The man shook his head to clear the thoughts and ran his fingers through his perfectly coiffed hair with a smile that was fit for a shoujo manga. "Fried rice, of course," he replied.

Did he- He did! He had said Kotetsu's favorite word and sent the man snaking across the room to look over the other's shoulder. "You know how? I've only made it for you at my place a few times because you said you couldn't cook."

Bunny, Bunny, Bunny, always with the hair, long curly, flowing, soft- Wait, he couldn't be thinking that, no! Back to food. He watched as the other began to cook, and promptly began to point out errors, and telling what to do right. "N-no, that goes in after that spice." and, "Here I'll chop veggies for you." Soon Tiger had his hands washed, apron on, and was helping Bunny prepare the food. Barnaby, of course, did all the cooking, directed by Kotetsu, and pulled everything off well.

When they were done they helped themselves to some rice, Kotetsu taking a rather generous portion, and headed back to the living room, the old man beaming like a child over his plate. Barnaby had learned a bit of cooking fried rice!

He was shocked at how quickly Kotetsu had come out of his shell, and he watched as his colleague slowly took over the preparation of the meal. He stood and looked on with his arms folded as the more experienced of the two chopped the vegetables for the dish. He then allowed Barnaby to place the food into the hot pan, mixing the spices and smiling at the aroma. He was getting hungrier by the minute. When it was done he reached for the serving spoon but had it whisked away by the older man. He frowned with a huff and waited for his turn, following after Kotetsu once he'd gotten his meal as well.

...

The older HERO drooled at the sight of the Fried Rice on his plate, sitting on the couch and tucking into the food with a spoon. "MMmmm This is great Bunny!" He said through a large mouthful of rice, carrots, eggs, and peas. Eating like he was starved Kotetsu headed into the kitchen for a smaller second helping, heading back to his seat on the couch.

When finished Tiger put his dish to the side, yawned, and stretched. "Thanks, Bunny, I really needed that." Smiling at his partner he stood, walking over to his chair. He took hold of the back of the piece of furniture, and leaned down, to nuzzle the younger man's head affectionately. "I'm not drunk anymore." He grinned and kissed the blond's hair before returning to his place on the couch.

The younger man ate his own food as he watched the older man devour his like a pig. He tried his hardest not to scold him, or groan in disgust at the sight of the vegetables flying left and right. Barnaby only had one plate of food; he wasn't too hungry tonight. He watched as Kotetsu went back for one more plate and then watched as he walked over to him and nuzzled his head. He blushed and pushed up his glasses. "Glad to hear it," he mumbled.

Kotetsu saw the smile on Barnaby's face and chuckled a bit, sitting back down on the couch and glancing over at the blond. "Oh come on Bunny~" He leaned on the arm of the couch, a bit bored. His shirt and other clothes he had taken off were still on the floor next to his bag of booze and nighttime stuff.

Rummaging in the bag he pulled out a tape, walking over to Bunny and flashing it in his face. "Hey Bunny, you wanna listen to something?" He held in his hand a mix tape he had made at his home the night before coming over to his partner's house. "I bet you'll like it." Placing the tape on the younger HERO's lap he headed back over to his spot, not knowing where to put it into to listen and he didn't want to make the other angry by messing around.

The faint smile stayed on his face as he watched his partner walk away and sit back on the couch. He twisted the tape in his hands, tapping it with his fingertips in time with a song that'd been stuck in his head for days – a tune that, for some reason, made him think of Kotetsu. "Old man. Come here for a moment," he said and waved the brunette over. He was going to reward him for his somewhat good behavior.

"Hmm?" The brunette sighed, getting up from the couch, and stretching, his stomach muscles rippling as he moved back. He then made his way to the other, leaning down curious.

His lip curled as he huffed in his face. "Don't call me that. What do you want." The 'Old Man' comment hurt, but he wasn't going to act out on it, he wanted to hear what the other wanted.

He beckoned him with his finger, laughing as the other male pouted. "What would you rather have me call you then?" Barnaby snickered as he watched Kotetsu's face change with each passing thought. He sat and waited for an answer. "Hurry up and answer, otherwise I'm just going to bed."

"Call me like what I call you, Bunny!" He grinned, really wanting the blond to call him 'Tiger'

"Bunny, why go to bed so soon! It's a sleepover, and I'm not tired yet." The Old HERO put his hands on Barnaby's legs, leaning on them. "Now, what do you want, why did you call me over?"

"You want me to call you… Tiger?" he asked, a bit hesitant to do so; it didn't sound like a nickname, it sounded more like something you'd call him in bed. He blushed at the thought but quickly shooed it away, sighing. "If you insist, I guess I can call you that."

He was taken by surprise at the older man's advances and jumped as he felt the cool hands on his warm thighs. He couldn't remember what he had planned for Kotetsu. A flash of inspiration came into his mind and he kissed Kotetsu's nose cutely.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it!" Kotetsu smiled at his partner, feeling pleased with himself. Kotetsu's hand tightened on the other's legs when Barnaby kissed his nose. He blushed pink and starred, jaw agape. "B-Bunny…."

He wanted to do something back like he normally would, but Kotetsu was stunned, the blond had kissed….his nose? What was that about? He couldn't move, just staring a bit weak-kneed at Bunny. His body felt warm as his legs shook, and he could feel heat pooling in his stomach; nervousness, also a slight tingling sensation was forming around his crotch, and he tried not to show he felt something down there.

"I didn't do that because I like you or anything, idiot," he said. "I just… I figured it'd be a nice way to apologize for that little outburst I had earlier." His face was redder than Fire Emblem's costume, and he continued to mess around with his glasses as he watched Kotetsu's cheeks turn pink. He wasn't expecting the sleepover to turn into something like this, but yet it had.

...

"Come on, you can tell me you like me Bunny…." He crouched on the carpet at the blond's feet, tracing the floor with his hand, acting shy. "I…I love you…." He smiled at Barnaby's red face and leaned his chin in between the other's legs playfully. "Hey, you wanna go to your room? I'd love to see your bed~" Winking at Bunny, he pulled back, sitting on his feet.

He didn't want to stand to soon, from the arousal he had gotten begun by the kiss to his nose. Kotetsu was very sensitive when it came to matters with Barnaby so his body was responding quickly, though he wanted to wait for the blond so he acted tough, biting his lip.

Barnaby shook his head. "I-I don't," he said, his face still red as he watched his friend shyly staring at the floor and making bedroom eyes at him. His breath hitched as he watched Kotetsu's chin lay between his legs. Only dirty things came to mind now. "Why do you want to see my room? It's nothing special, I can promise you that." He watched as the other man struggled to keep himself in check.

"Come on…it won't hurt." He stood, after patting Barnaby's legs, and stretched again, combing through his hair. He started walking to the hallway where the bathroom was trying to locate the other's room himself. 'Come on Bunny~"

He could feel his groin tingling more and more as he struggled not to groan at the feeling and tried his hardest to keep the growing bulge in his boxers from being too visible.

"A-Ah! Wait!" he cried after him, hurrying out of his chair and after Kotetsu. He hadn't cleaned his room in the past couple of days. Old Chinese cartons and a few beer cans littered the floor, as well as a few dirty shirts. He knew everyone had an idea in their head that Barnaby was a neat and clean bachelor but really, he was like everyone else. The last thing he wanted was for Kotetsu to call his bluff.

"Okay, I'll wait outside, I knew you needed to do something still. New shirt right? I'll let you change in peace. The Veteran HERO thought maybe Bunny wanted to 'freshen up', and maybe fluff his pillows a bit, he did it in his small bedroom every once and a while.

He stood, only in his boxers and bandages, as he huffed, waiting for the other to get done with whatever he was doing. "Bunny, are you done yet!" Grinding his teeth he tried not to think about the bulge.

"Just a minute!" he called, rushing all over his room to somewhat straighten it up a bit and make it look nicer. Whether or not anything happened between the two of them tonight was no excuse to have a dirty room when a guest was over. He was raised better. He sighed as he moved the picture of himself and his parents over ever so slightly. He wanted it to look nice. Barnaby then opened the door and blushed, smiling nervously. "Sorry."

Kotetsu edged the door open all the way, lightly taking hold of the blonde's wrist and pulling him close. He kissed the other's forehead before staring around the room. "Looks nice~" He drug Bunny over to the bed, where Tiger plopped down on the soft comforter and stared at his partner.

"It's okay Bunny~ I didn't mind waiting out there. It just makes this all the more exciting." Still holding the wrist he pulled the other forward again, and he happened to fall on the floor, in front of Kotetsu's spread legs.

"It's nothing special, just like I told you. A normal room. Just as you'd expect… Tiger." It wasn't that he hated to call him by that, it was just really difficult for him to get close to people. He blushed even more as he watched Kotetsu tinker with all the small items that decorated the black dresser that adorned his room, or staring at the small computer-like object that laid silently on his small desk. When he was pulled to the level Kotetsu had seemed to want him at, he frowned.

...

"Don't frown Bunny…I don't like it when you do that…" The older male sighed, and got down on the floor, despite all the pressure the action now put on his lower body. Leaning forward, he hugged the blond, a hand moving to tangle in the curly locks. "I won't force you into it…remember; I'm not drunk anymore. I care about what you think…"

He could feel the blond start to relax even just a hair, in his arms. Sighing again, he squeezed the other and moved to face him, moving in, his face flushing pink, as he kissed Barnaby lightly on the lips and pulled away just as quick as he had moved in.

"I wasn't frowning from that," he said, watching as Kotetsu moved down to his eye level. He kept his eyes focused on him as he moved his elongated tan fingers into his blond hair, running the curls around his rough fingertips. "I know you're not drunk anymore, idiot." When the older male moved in to kiss his lips and then backed off he groaned and shook his head.

"Come back here," he ordered.

He heard the other say something as he moved back. He wanted…another kiss or something? Kotetsu moved back into Bunny's face, still flushed, his heart beating fast under the bandages, he was sure the blond heard it. Blood rushed in his ears and all Tiger could look at were Barnaby's eyes, lovely green hues. A hand moved up, gingerly removing his glasses so he could look more, he wanted to really 'see' Bunny.

Barnaby snickered, watching Kotetsu's face turn a deep shade of red. He smiled and leaned into the older man, his nose touching the other's. His lips pressing against the brunette's, the younger man licked Kotetsu's bottom lip and kissed him softly. He brought his body in closer and hugged him while nestling into his chest. Even though the bandages were there Barnaby actually felt comfortable.

As Bunny kissed him, Kotetsu felt his face get even more bright, hand moving to grab the other's shoulders. When the blond licked his lip, he replied by nipping at Bunny's top lip, then felt sad when he moved to hug Tiger's chest. His boxers ached, but he tried to ignore it for now. "Bunny…."

He smirked as he noticed the wanting feeling coming from Kotetsu. He wouldn't admit it but the younger man liked to play around a bit before doing anything. He looked up at the bearded man, his hand slipping down to his crotch. "Oh, shoot," he said while feigning innocence. "My bad." He laughed sheepishly.

Kotetsu felt Bunny move his hand down a bit, being naughty. His face froze as he bit his lip. "B-Bunny!?" His face turned red as a groan escaped his mouth, eyes going wide. "Stop that!" He tried to move but his legs felt like rocks and he was forced to sit there and take it.

"My most sincere apologies," he said with a crocodile smile. "It wasn't my intention to place my hand there." He looked up at Kotetsu's contorted face and tried not to laugh in success. "I see you're enjoying yourself though." He moved his hand over the other's crotch again. It was like he was just begging for something to happen.

"Y-you shouldn't do that!" Kotetsu hissed slightly, as his body moved against Bunny's hand. "I'm not…stop insinuating things." As the hand passed against him he shivered, his hands gripping the blond's shoulders.

"You don't want this?" he asked, backing his hand away and giving a frown in response to Kotetsu's obvious protest. "What do you want then?" The blond removed his glasses and wiped them on his black shirt, pausing to stare at the other male every now and then.

"Well?" he asked.

...

Kotetsu bit his lip, looking down. "I do…but…I don't care Bunny." His hands squeezed lightly on the other's shoulders. "Just….it was a bit sudden, I'm sorry…." He glanced at the blond, his cheeks flushed from the earlier contact. "You can keep doing it if you want." His body felt really warm, and he breathed in slowly, his bandages tightening on his chest a bit as he inhaled.

"And that's fine, of course," he said. "I just… assumed that you'd wanted to play around a bit. S-Something like that." He seemed to be in a huff now that he couldn't tease the old man. But he wouldn't show any other signs of it, for he didn't want to ruin the good night they were having. Whether or not any sort of sexual activity was going on was not important to Barnaby. At least that's what he believed.

"No! I do!" Kotetsu blushed red and looked down at the floor. "I liked it…..could you do it again?" He moved closer to the blond, his legs moving to scissor the other's as they sat on the floor. He felt bad for jumping at the bit when Bunny touched him. He wrapped his arms around the other man's neck. The older man wanted Bunny to be happy, really happy, even though Kotetsu himself acted like a dork a lot, he loved being with his partner.

Barnaby softened up for once, letting his caring and loving sideshow as he slowly embraced the other male. He kissed his forehead while letting the scent of the other into his nose. He'd never noticed how calming it was to be with Kotetsu; most of the time it was just one big, giant mess and it ended with the two of them yelling at each other. The blond then tilted the other man's head up so he could sweetly kiss his lips. He smiled.

Kotetsu's face went warm as Bunny hugged him back, it was a bit startling. His legs shifted to encircle the other protectively as they embraced, Bunny's hands feeling nice on his exposed back, his toes curling as the blond lightly kissed his lips. Feeling a cool hand under his chin, he smiled, and pushed back against Barnaby's mouth a bit forcefully, pushing sideways against the bed, and making them fall backward, Kotetsu on his back.

...

"This is a different way to do things, hm?" he asked with a cool smirk on his smooth face. Barnaby was used to talking his way into things, whether he was dealing with males or females. This situation was no different to him. He leaned in to give Kotetsu another smooch, this one being a little more powerful. For being someone who worked so hard (or so Bunny believed) the tanned man had soft lips. He laughed to himself.

His cheeks were aflame with a blush as he stayed still on the floor. "It is…" His breath caught during the kiss and he coughed a bit, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry." Wiping his mouth he found Bunny's leg, more specifically his knee, just against his crotch, not pushing, but sitting there. Biting his lip he could still feel it throb, in need of care.

Barnaby eased into him, not noticing that his body was brushing against his partner's. He chuckled to himself as the other male coughed slightly; he wasn't expecting that kind of kiss, was he? He smiled. "There's no need to apologize," he cooed into his ear.

His face cringed as the knee pressed, and pressed hard. Maybe the blond thought it was against something else, his eyes shut. "Bunny…" He wanted to speak up but his voice was stolen as the knee pressed harder and Bunny moved even closer, almost laying on top of him.

He pulled back, looking down at Kotetsu. "What is it?" he asked. He felt the warmth of his lower half against his knee. Laughing sheepishly he pulled the body part back so the brunette could be more comfortable. "Ah, how did I not notice that?" He leaned in to kiss his forehead.

Grimacing, Tiger groaned as the blond removed his knee. "B-bunny…." The kiss to his forehead made Kotetsu smile a bit. "I didn't mind that, really…" His legs shook a bit and he felt hot all of a sudden, he was very turned on.

"Really now?" he asked, feeling the slight trembling in his partner's legs. He chuckled and leaned in to give Kotetsu a quick kiss. "Would it be all right if I placed my knee back there?" He slowly moved it back into its original place.

"I don't m-mind~" His lips and words stretched as Bunny replaced his knee where it had been, pressing lightly. The contact made Kotetsu pant, feeling it shiver in his boxers. "Ahhhh~" His feet twitched, toes curling, and he let himself go flat on his back so he could reach up, to touch Bunny's face, curling a hand to his cheek, lovingly.

The blond man chuckled to himself, nudging the older male's bulge ever so slightly. He leaned into Kotetsu's hand with a knowing smirk. He knew that by now the bearded man was going crazy. He was expecting some sort of plea at any moment.

When the blond HERO touched ever so slightly, Kotetsu broke. "P-Please, Bunny…" He shut his eyes, hand falling but darting up to break into Barnaby's curly blond tresses, gripping tightly, his second hand following suit. He was driving Kotetsu up the wall and back, like putty in his hands.

His back ached from the carpet, and his heels pressed against nothing as they moved back and forth, his toes clenched. He wanted something to be done, though he wasn't sure what Barnaby would do. Looking into his green eyes, Kotetsu reached up his head to kiss the other, long and hard, groaning as he felt the knee grind harder into his boxers.

Barnaby was taken by surprise as the character on the floor pulled him in closer, his lips crashing against his own. He couldn't believe this was happening but he also couldn't believe this didn't happen sooner. There was so much frustration between the two from the moment they met; why was it now that he decided to play with Kotetsu? His eyes shone playfully as they continued to kiss but just when Kotetsu was really getting into it the blond pulled back. "It must be tiring for an old man to lay on the carpet. I'm sure the bed will cushion your aching back," he teased.

Feeling the pressure suddenly stop, he looked up, seeing the younger male's face. Hearing the words out of his mouth flustered Kotetsu a bit. "Stop saying that! I'm fine, now get back down here!" Angrily growing impatient, the tanned HERO reached up to grab at Barnaby's necklace, tugging his down again. "Don't say those kinds of things…." Kotetsu wanted it to go on, for things to excel, but Barnaby was playing hard to get and being a tease, two could play at that game.

Barnaby raised an eyebrow. "Calm down," he reassured him. Before he could say more his necklace was being tugged on. He was surprised at how upset the comments had made him; he was only teasing. Honest. "I'm just… I'm trying to get you into a more comfortable position. Being in pain doesn't seem too terribly fun right now." He chuckled as he took a quick glance at Kotetsu's bandages.

...

Letting up his grip on the jewelry, The older male sighed, deflating, to mope. "I said. I'm fine…." His cheeks were a rosy red, and he wiggled his legs a bit, from their place in-between Barnaby's. "I'm comfortable here, though, if it's not too much, could we go on the bed?" He smiled a little, still ticked from the blond's comments.

Without another word Barnaby moved to kneel next to Kotetsu, lifting him carefully up off of the floor and onto his bed. It was quite large and was more than enough room for the two of them. "Is that more to your liking?" he asked, giving him a playful smile.

"Thanks, Bunny." He snuggled back into the soft sheets and smirked at the blond. "So, are you just going to stare, or get on here too?" His voice was laced with a husky sound, and he stared at Barnaby, eager to get things moving.

Barnaby raised an eyebrow as he saw the old man's demeanor change. Just a minute ago he was innocent and coy; now he was taking on that tiger-like demeanor of his. The blond laughed to himself. "I'm coming," he said. "Be patient."

Stretching out on the bed he felt his lower body begin to ache from being untouched for the moment and groaned. "I don't have much patience Bunny~ You of all people should know that, especially in bed…." Lazily eyeing Barnaby form the sheets, Tiger drew them around his body, beginning to cover his lower body, leaving his top half exposed.

The younger man's breath sharpened as he was teased; a frown graced those soft, pouty lips of his. "Tease," he mumbled angrily to himself. "If I get there any faster we won't be able to take our time, Kotetsu." He approached the tanned man, kissing his lips longingly.

As those graceful thin lips captured his own, the brunette couldn't help but grab Barnaby's arms, pulling him on top of him and onto the bed. He pushed his tongue forward and wanted to make the kiss last, gripping the blond's forearms, and pawing at his legs with his sheet-wrapped feet. "I-I want you…"

"But I'm already here," he said in his usual smartass tone. He leaned into the man, letting his clothed chest press against Kotetsu's open one. He could feel the aching want in his body language; his eyes pleaded with him to let things get even more heated between the two of them.

Struggling with lust, he scrambled to get the black shirt off other, or at least as high to expose his chest as they were still kissing heatedly on the bed. After moving it, one hand went to drown in the golden tresses Barnaby wore, and his second hand snaked to rest at his hip, gripping it forcefully.

He felt a shiver running up his spine, causing him to twist his body in a weird manner. It appeared that his hip was one of those 'sensitive spots' and hadn't bothered to tell anyone. He could feel Kotetsu's fingers prodding his hair, moving his clothes…the one under him was doing everything to get him exposed.

Groaning a bit, the older HERO moved against Barnaby, brushing hips together, and feeling his sheet-wrapped body twinge as it moved against the other's legs. He began to slide his hand along the hip, and the blond's upper body, ghosting along a nipple finally, feeling it perk under his finger. His hand in the golden waves stopped, running down to stroke the face they were attached to. Kotetsu was just begging to be loved and touched back by Barnaby, he wanted attention, and he'd get it one way or another.

Barnaby's breath hitched as he felt the hands moving across his body, touching it in ways he could only imagine from days far passed. He felt a warm smile across his lips when Kotetsu brought a gentle hand to his face. Kissing the brunette, he then let his lips travel to space under his chin. It tickled a bit as he passed the older man's beard but he soon reached his neck.

Relinquishing his touch on the blond's upper body, he resorted to holding onto his hip again, massaging it with his fingers. The kiss was soft, and gentle, like Barnaby, he's wasn't always a brat. Those plush lips moving down sent a soft groan out of Kotetsu's throat, and his legs under the sheets gripped the other's legs tightly.

His could feel their Call Bands on their wrists, what made them linked to HERO T.V and everything that made them who they were. Halting slightly, he removed his hands from Bunny to remove his, placing it on the floor. Racing, his hands moved back to where they were, the second one back in the fluffy locks of his partner, rubbing at the base of his skull.

Barnaby felt the breath in his throat hitching once more as Kotetsu grabbed his waist. It was driving him nuts, causing his kisses to become more heated and passionate. When the Call Bands were removed from their wrists he felt as though they'd become a bit more free in their way of showing affection; now they wouldn't be bombarded with calls. At the same time, it bothered him ever so slightly. They were both heroes. They had a duty to the city; to protect it.

At this point, though, all Barnaby could see was the man below him. That's what he would focus on.

Kotetsu felt his body shaking, as his hand on Barnaby's hip clutched a hard, needy grip, stroking the area with his tan fingers. Feet poking from the clean sheets his legs were tangled in, Tiger's toes curled, and he pulled back slightly on the blond's hair. He gave a groan, and pushed his hips against the other HERO, feeling his sheet-covered lower body burn with anticipation.

...

Barnaby moved Kotetsu's hand away from his hip; that was enough of that. He knew it was to egg him on but still. He instead moved it to the small of his own back, giving the other a bit of stability. He bit his lower lip as his hair was pulled on. "Can I help you with something, Kotetsu-san?" he asked a small amount of sarcasm in his voice.

Feeling his hand being moved, he went with it, and soon felt the warmth of the other's backside, smiling a bit.

"You know damn well what you can help me with Bunny!" He didn't like that tone. NOPE. Not one bit, it made him all the more flustered. His other hand still wrapped in the curls, Kotetsu yanked hard, bringing Barnaby down to eye-to-crotch level, glaring at him.

"So you want it here?" he asked, his teeth nipping at the clothing between him and Kotetsu. "You really want it here, hm?" He snickered, kissing at the fabric and beginning to play with the zipper on Kotetsu's pants.

"Try asking," he said whilst undoing the button. "Maybe I'll think about it."

Kotetsu sighed and groaned a bit. He really shouldn't have to but the other was being difficult, not that he minded, he could play too. When Barnaby kissed the fabric over the area, it lifted a long gasp to the tanned HERO's lips and his struggled, gripping the blond hair more tightly.

He grit his teeth, "Can you help me, please…" His face was red with pleasure and his voice was heavy with lust, he wanted it, badly. "I want out."

He gingerly unzipped the coal-colored jeans, not expecting it to pop out so soon and so quickly. But it did–after all of that teasing, it was no strange idea that Kotetsu was raring to go. As Barnaby noticed his lust clouded eyes he dragged his fingers down his torso slowly (so as not to hurt him) and let his fingertips rest on the throbbing bulge hidden beneath Kotetsu's briefs.

The tiger groaned a bit as his crotch was now free from the press of the fabric casing, now only the cotton briefs remained, the only barrier between the place and warmth from Barnaby. Feeling the fingertips resting on it, he shivered and looked at the other, eyes pleading.

He shouldn't now have to ask what was to go on next. He could feel himself throbbing and in need of some TLC.

Barnaby reached inside of the briefs, feeling the extreme warmth from Kotetsu's cock. It was a feeling not familiar to him; before this, the blond playboy was exclusive only to women. Kotetsu would be the first man he'd pleasured, but it wasn't as if he minded. Placing his eye-frames on the nightstand and turning the light down low he pulled the fabric down a bit more to allow the other's member to be in the fresh air.

The hand gently brushing his cock made the Veteran HERO groan slightly, his hips jerking up just a bit. When the coolness of Barnaby's skin enveloped the warm heated flesh of his member, his had to bite his lip. Feeling the fabric tugged away, he sighed as his growing erection popped out and up into the soft air of the dimly lit room. Kotetsu was feeling great, and he was happy he wasn't still drunk, or this would've never happened.

"You're excited, hm?" he asked, tracing the head gently. In all honesty, he had no clue what to do; was it like masturbation? It was all new for Barnaby but with the yearning look in Kotetsu's eyes he figured this was no time to debate; actions spoke louder than words. His fingers continued to trace his shaft, whilst his other fingers were drumming an intelligible rhythm on the older man's inner thigh.

The Bunny kissed near his beard, he could feel the breath tickling the hairs on his chin. "B-bunny…" He ground out, hips shaking, fists moving to the blond's back and holding steady. The soft hand moving on his dick felt amazing, taking the crease of every vein, and fold. A groan slipped from his mouth as he wanted to speak but couldn't.

His lips pressed gently against the man's skin, inhaling the scent of cologne and spices reserved for stir-fry. His finger played with the tip as the rest of his hand stroked his cock. The feeling of Kotetsu's hands against his back felt good to him; like he was in power. The idea of being able to please someone made him chuckle inwardly.

As the Tiger felt himself being touched, he knew, somewhere that the other was enjoying this. He wanted Barnaby to be happy, and if this made him feel happy, then by God Kotetsu would use it to his advantage. He wanted to try something, and he whispered softly as if speaking normally would break this contact.

"Bunny…is there anything you want me to do?" The hand and finger on his shaft made him tremble, and his nails raked softly against the white skin they touched.

He shook his head. "At this moment, I'm content with watching you." His voice was low as he moved his lips up to Kotetsu's cheek, near his ear. Continuing to move his hand he felt the stronger hands pressing into his own skin. He slightly tensed up.

"I see…then I guess I'll keep quiet." Kotetsu wanted to hide his face then, he knew he was flushed and he could feel his length almost fully hard from the rubbing of Bunny's hand.

His breath hitched at the speech in his ear, and he shivered, another moan coming out of his mouth, as his hand scrabbled more across Barnaby's back.

...

He could feel himself becoming hard at the short gasps of air, and the reaching and touching for his hair and neck. He smirked as his hand reached for the underside of the man's cock. He kissed Kotetsu's ear, then his neck.

He was doing good at staying quiet, but he wasn't sure what the other really wanted from this. The hand on his shaft was doing great, but Kotetsu wanted more, much more. Feeling the lips against his ear he bit back a groan and felt them sliding to his neck, bearing his head to the side for more access.

He moved his hips up and could feel the blond's hard on growing. The hand at the underside of his shaft just stayed there, and Kotetsu could feel his dick sticking straight upright, full of sperm just waiting to be unleashed.

"Should I move my lips lower?" he asked quietly, his hand pumping the brunette's cock. The sound of Kotetsu's breathing was becoming labored; was he getting irritated with all of this teasing? Barnaby's mind began to go through fantasies. Ideas he couldn't escape. He could feel himself getting harder.

He wanted to keep being silent, so he didn't say anything, and only breathy gasps escaped his dark lips, his tongue darting out to wet the cracked and dry flaps. His face was pressed into the pillow guarding his head, cradling it, and Kotetsu felt more than heard Barnaby speak, the words resonating up and into his head, making the hair stand up on his neck.

He looked up at the other, with a face that said, 'Do anything, I don't care.' Frankly, at this point, the Tiger was glad the Bunny had stuck doing this for so long, it made him enjoy the teasing, even though he really liked getting to the point, it was nice.

Though, he felt something give, and flashes of someone, lying with him rushed through his head. Turning back to rest and conceal half his face into the pillow, he almost wanted to stop, he was thinking of his wife, and those memories had been locked away. But when Barnaby had said those words, it made him think of a time where she had also said them. The exact words. And it made him shut his eyes, but he wanted this to continue, for Bunny's sake, he wanted him to be happy.

He watched him bury his face in the pillow. Was this talk too much for him? He contemplated stopping but then he received another look from Kotetsu; one that basically answered his question. He slowly moved himself downward so that he was face to face–er, cock. It was an odd sight for Barnaby; he was used to seeing a much different genitalia. He gingerly stuck his tongue out and licked it.

With his eyes closed, he didn't want to open them just yet. More unwanted flashed of Tomoe appeared and he felt like cringing. Fighting the urge, Kotetsu bit his lip trying not to let tears flow. He would not cry, not like this, he just couldn't.

The he felt the rush of skin moving, toward across his body, his legs trembled. Kotetsu then knew where the blond was, and a small smile worked its way onto his lips as well as a wave of pleasure ripped through his body at the touch of that experimental tongue against his shaft.

Even if it was only for a moment, the older male saw Barnaby in his head, blocking the saddening images of his wife, but only for a second. Suddenly, he didn't want to continue, but he was already there, his cock was throbbing. So he held his feelings in, eyes still closed, along with the tears that would pool and break if he opened them.

The taste was…different. More basic instead of that slight tinge of acidity. He didn't mind though; he'd sort of thought about this before. Not exactly with Kotetsu, but still.

Barnaby could feel the other man's cock trembling with the first touch and he smirked; to elicit this sort of reaction meant that he was sensitive, right? He licked it a bit more, nibbling on the skin.


End file.
